Bumpy Car Ride - Fullmetal Alchemist Scar x Oc Lemon Oneshot
by kyo10
Summary: THIS IS NOT A COMPLETE ONESHOT. I'M JUST POSTING A SNEAK PEAK OF THE FMA FAN FICTION IM WORKING ON SO IT OPENS AT A WERID SPOT. LOVE TO HEAR OPINIONS, SO LEAVE REVIEWS :)


THIS IS NOT A COMPLETE ONESHOT. I'M JUST POSTING A SNEAK PEAK OF THE FMA FAN FICTION IM WORKING ON SO IT OPENS AT A WERID SPOT. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS. LOVE TO HEAR OPINIONS.

Name: Kyo

Age: 13

Hair: white straight past waist

Skin: ghostly white

Eyes: one silver and one red

Height: 5"0'

Outfit: . (NOT HOW SHE LOOKS. JUST THE CLOTHES)

Appearance: hourglass figure

Alchemy: Lightening

Weapon: always carries a sword

Personality: really shy but hides it by acting tough

Crush: Scar and possibly others along the way

We all quickly got into the car one after the other. Marco, yoki, and alphonse in the front. And in the back Ed, Greed, and Scar sat, leaving nowhere for me to go.

"There isn't enough room for all of us" Ed said.

"Come girl" Scar said as he grabbed my arm and forced me to sit on his lap. He quickly shut the door after that as the car began to speed back to the north.

"Can't you drive any faster!" Ed said

"This is as fast as this stupid care goes"

They soon began to go over their plan as to what was going to happen in central, but I shut all their words out as my mind raced about my current issue. Should I tell them or not? My I was soon brought back to reality as the car went quickly over a speed hump, causing me to bounce up in down on Scar's lap.

"Augh" I let out a quiet moan as my bottom slapped back down on Scar's groin. My face lit up as blood rushed to my face. I didn't mean to moan out loud. Luckily, everyone was still talking about the plans so no one heard. As Yoki speed up driving over the uneven dirt road, the car bounced up and down frequently and at a faster rate, making me bounce on Scar's groin with every bump in the road. Every time I came back down I could feel Scar's manhood in between my lips. Ugh I wanted to take off my panties so badly to get a better feel.

"Ah" I moaned again as the car went over a large pot whole. I could feel his membrane even better now. I think he was getting hard.

"Are you alright?" Scar asked.

I tried to cover my pink cheek with my hair.

"Yea, sorry. I'm fine. The –" I was cut off as I bounced on him once again. I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't moan in pleasure. I could feel the tip of his cock poking through his pants, almost penetrating me.

"I'll hold on to you so you can be comfortable" Scar said as he wrapped one of his arms around my waist and pulled my closer to him so that my back was against his chest. His deep, seductive voice only made me wetter and as he spoke to the others, his warm breath made my spine tremor in pleasure. He could see my face now so I had to try hard to stop blushing.

His cock pressed against my virgin hole felt so good. I didn't know what to compare this feeling to. I've never felt pleasure like this before. As the road got bumper, I kept sliding forward, and Scar would pull me back towards him, which made me slide against the length of his membrane each time and massaging my clit in the process. I wanted to strip off his pants right here and force himself inside my tight hole. I wanted to know how he felt deep inside of me as he forced himself in me over and over again until his milky fluid came rushing out of him and filled my hole. My nipples became hard as I got closer to climax. The cool air blowing through the front window made my nipples tingle as my large breast bounced up and down. My wet pussy was trembling in pleasure, I wondered if Scar was feeling the same way. I wondered if he could feel me shaking in pleasure from dick. I wanted Scar to make me feel like this every day. I leaned my head back against Scar's chest and imagined him dominating me in bed. Pinning me down as he thrust fingers deep into me until my juices came flowing out onto his hand. I licked my plump, pink lips as my hips began to quiver from my thoughts.

The car suddenly begins to bounce up and down quicker as Yoki drove over a large patch of rocks. With each bounce I came closer to finishing. With one last bounce, my bare ass came down on Scar's harden cock. I griped onto his hand tightly as I curled my toes and crossed my legs.

"Scar" I moaned quietly, but loud enough so he could hear. I wanted him to hear the gratification he gave me. I felt the sticky substance trickling out of me as the waves of pleasure overwhelmed my body. I began to drool from all of the pleasure. My cheeks lit up as my breathing speed up, making my chest rise and fall rapidly. I rested my head against Scar's chest again as the rest of the sensual sensation left my body. So this is what an orgasm is?

"Is something wrong?" Scar asked as he moved his hand from under mine and placed it on my forehead. "You feel hot, and you're breathing quickly"

"I um…" I didn't know what to tell him. "I'm still in a bit of pain from the fight". I lied. Scar put his hand back around me tightly, so I couldn't move around anymore.

"Get some rest then. You'll feel better once you do" Scar said.

"Thanks for saving us back there, kyo". Ed said.

"Mhm". I said as I nodded. I turned my face towards the window and closed my eyes. I couldn't bare to make eye contact with anyone right now. I felt so ashamed, yet pleased at the same time. The car soon filled with chatter again.

"Young girl, you should learn to lie better" Scar whispered into my ear. His lips against my ear sent a thrill down my back.


End file.
